


I'm Sorry

by Ray_yy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, OMORI Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_yy/pseuds/Ray_yy
Summary: Bad ending had been achieved. Sunny had taken the route off the hospital... hopefully everyone could cope with it(WIP)
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Mari stood alone in the white mist. Her white dress flowed in the wind that blew from somewhere far beyond. Standing there she had wished she could see her friends, Hero, and her dear brother. Just then she heard footsteps from behind her. The mist was thick so she couldn’t figure out who… or what it was. A black figure slowly approached her, it seemed to be human… a little shorter than she was. As it approached closer she could make out their body structure. It was thin… malnourished in some areas. It’s body covered in bandages. No… no it can’t be… she realized as soon as it’s face came into view…. It was her dear brother Sunny.  
She quickly sprinted to him, as much as she wanted to hug him as much as she wanted him to stay he had to leave. It wasn't time for him.

“Please go back little brother… you’re not supposed to be here yet.”

She pushed as hard as possible but he wasn’t budging, he was pushing against her trying to enter this realm. He… he wouldn’t go back, no he couldn’t go back. “N...no, no no no Sunny why?” Mari broke down. Her hands kept pushing at Sunny as tears blurred her vision… but it was no use. She hugged him, there was no use in pushing anymore.

“I'm sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she repeated as the tears began flowing down onto Sunny’s shoulder, he seemed unphased by the entire situation though he was happy that he could finally see his sister again.

The town became silent with the news of Sunny’s death. The house was now abandoned as nobody moved in after the events that had occurred surrounding it. Rumors sprang up that it was cursed.

“Why… Why does this keep happening to us,” Kel whispered as he sat in front of a tombstone.

It reads “Here lies Sunny, his love and presence will be missed.”

Kel began to tear up, first Mari and now Sunny… he couldn’t handle the pain anymore. Hero had gone into a deeper depression, Aubrey… oh Aubrey… why did you, and Basil… basil hasn’t left the hospital yet… he tried to follow Sunny’s path but luckily they were able to stop him. Kel began to walk home, he passed by Aubrey’s house. The yellow police tape still lingered around the house. A broken window and knocked over trash can… Aubrey… why. Visiting Basil’s hospital room he noticed the old photo album next to his bed. “Hey.. .Basil could I take a look in the photo album?” Kel asked, though he wasn’t really too sure if he wanted to. Basil didn’t respond, he kept his head under the cover, faint crying could be heard from there. Kel took the album and noticed that all the photos were there, just like they left it. They were so happy back then… where did they go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Mari sat on the bench, Sunny sat besides her staring into the blank abyss. She couldn't get over the fact that he was here. She had pushed him too hard, and when he had pushed back... well she fell. It was her fault, she shouldn't have made her brother suffer for so long. Guilt filled her as she looked over to Sunny. He was the same Sunny she had loved. The Sunny that she called her brother, the one that had struggled with the fear of swimming, the same Sunny that she had loved. But he was here... in the abyss, he shouldn't have been here yet, it was too early for him.  
"Sunny... why did you come here, how did you... die?" Mari asked, she wanted to know what had gone down back on earth, what had pushed her brother to the edge.  
"I.. I didn't deserve to live." Sunny responded his eyes still inspecting the abyss that laid in front of them, "so I threw myself off the hospital window."  
Why... why was he at a hospital? What does he mean by he didn't deserve. If she had been there for him this wouldn't have happened, he could've been happy. Why did this have to happen.  
"Hero missed you a lot sis, everyone missed you." Sunny said out of the blue.  
Aubrey, Hero, Kel, she missed them dearly as well. She wished they didn't take the news of her death terribly, hopefully they remember her but could learn to move on. Though it's hard to tell when the mist blocks any view of the earth.  
"Did... did you miss me Sunny?" Mari asked him. She didn't really know what answer to expect. Why was he here? Did he come after her? Was he even real?  
"Of course," he answered, a faint smile appeared across his face.  
"How was Basil... was he ok?"  
"Basil tried to kill himself... and me."  
Oh no, what had she done. Basil was never strong... but now that Sunny was gone. She had feared for the worst, hopefully everyone else could... oh who is she kidding, everyone might join them soon and as much as she wanted to save them... she couldn't.

Hero sat in his room, the same place where he had mourned the loss of Mari, the same place where he almost took his own life, and now... the same place where he'll mourn for Sunny. What did he do wrong, where did he go wrong? Why couldn't he have realized that he needed help, to stop him before he jumped. He was a failure, he couldn't even save Aubrey from getting arrested. All of this was his fault, he should've been the adult.  
"I'm sorry Mari, I couldn't save you... nor him." Hero whispered on his bed. Maybe he didn't deserve to live either. Everyone he loved, everyone he cherished was getting hurt. If he left would Kel be okay? As much as he loved his brother he wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with this pain. "Mari...." he cried on his bed. Sunny's death had unlocked a long suppressed emotion, something he could... he may never recover from. 

Life was not worth it anymore for Hero. Everything he did was just an outcome of that day, of this day. "Kel... will you be okay without a big brother," he thought to himself. He knew the answer... no Kel wouldn't be alright without him. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Why bother with this world if all it does it take what he loves the most. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey sat at the chair, Kel was in front of her. A glass wall separated them both. She picked up the phone that was hanging next to her. “Hey Aubrey, how’s it been?” Kel’s voice blared from the phone. ‘Not much, how about you?” Aubrey responded. Kel visited once a week after the accident. They were friends again but seeing each other became difficult after Sunny’s death....and the incident.   
“I wish you were here with us Aubrey… I don’t know what to do anymore.”   
“Kel… I wish I could help you… but you know that I’m not in the best position to help anyone anymore.”  
“I’m sorry we couldn’t save you early Aubrey… your mother was… we should’ve stopped her.”  
“It’s alright Kel… no one could’ve stopped this. I just… I wish Sunny was here.”  
“Yeah… me too, I wish everyone was still here.”  
They both sat… speechless. What were they to do? At the rate everything was going they might lose more. No more… no more loss… as the guards came to tell Aubrey that her time was up Kel waved her a goodbye. Hopefully when she gets out they could finally meet again… with everyone. 

Hero sat in front of Mari and Sunny’s grave. Is this really the best place to end it all? A knife in one hand and a photo of everyone in the other… he really was a terrible person wasn’t he. “Kel…. Kel I’m sorry…. I’m really sorry… it seems your big bro wasn’t strong enough.” Hero cried as he held the knife to his heart. It… it was the only way for him. He raised the knife high, the sun glistening off it’s metal side. It was a miracle that no one was there to witness the crime. That no one was there to stop him or that no one decided to check the boy with the terrible grin on his face. As the light began to fade for Hero he whimpered out with his last breath… “Well Mari… I hope you’re ready to see me soon.” Blood soon stained the gravestone as a body lay limply in front of it. The dirt in front soon began to soak in wine red. It was a particularly cloudy day but soon it was about to get darker. 

As Mari and Sunny sat on the bench at the middle of nowhere they heard a sound behind them. From the deep void they heard another pair of footsteps… just like when Sunny came. “No… no please not again.” Mari whispered under her breath as worry filled her mind. Sunny also seemed to be shocked as he was really unsure on who could possibly show up. He didn’t really have much thought on who his death might’ve worried… could it be Basil? Aubrey? Or was it… was it something else? 

As the footsteps fast approached Mari and Sunny prepared to defend themselves. Though they didn’t have much they had each other. The figure was tall… it was slim but for some reason it looked… calming. It was approaching but they weren’t scared it had a sort of motherly feel to it. It wouldn’t hurt them… of course it wouldn't, it loved them. Out of the fog the figure appeared… of course it was their dear Hero.

“Hero… no… not you too.” Mari cried out as she fell to the floor in tears. Sunny was shocked as well. This isn’t what he wanted, no he just wanted to repent for his own sins. The last thing he wanted was his friends to mourn as well. “Hero… what happened to Kel?” Sunny asked. But Hero didn’t respond… his eyes were fixed on Mari, she was as beautiful as the day she left him. He realized that he himself had reverted back to his 16 year old self. Mari was still on her knees crying at the realization that… that Hero was dead as well. “Mari!” Hero shouted as he hugged her… it had been too long for him. “Sunny! You’re here too?” He said as he grabbed Sunny for a hug as well.  
“Hero… you shouldn’t be here as well.” Mari said wiping away her tears  
“It was all worth it.. Just to see you.” Hero said as he hugged tighter… they were real..


	4. Chapter 4

Blood stained Kel’s hand. “H...Hero?” He asked as he held a limp body. He had just visited Mari and Sunny’s grave but… but no there was a bigger issue. “H… Hero come on we… we gotta go home… you’re gonna catch a cold if you sleep out here.” He tugged at the body trying to drag it out back home… but it was not working. “Come on big bro you’re.. You’re getting cold… mom made.. dinner, she would be mad if we were late.” Kel tried and tried to get Hero to wake up but it was no use.

The blood began to stain his clothes and pants… red… everything was red. He grabbed Hero’s body… no this couldn’t be happening… no, no… he was sleeping right? This was all just a bad dream? Soon he heard someone shout behind him “What are you doing here!?” The voice demanded. “Is… is that a dead body? Jesus Christ.” The man began to quickly call 911 and soon Hero was taken away from Kel as he sat there… his hands tied behind his back as he was slowly pushed into a police car… “Hero..” he whispered as he looked over to the ambulance that was carrying his brother.

Back in the void Hero was still hugging Mari and Sunny as tears rolled down his face. But Mari soon pushed away Hero. “No!” She shouted as she stood in front of Hero. Anger and sadness overtook her face. “You were supposed to live happily, you were supposed to protect the rest of them!” Mari couldn’t believe that Hero would… would be here. “Why Hero… why did you have to come as well…” she broke down again. It was all her fault, why couldn’t she save anyone? Please no more… she couldn’t bear to see more of her friends and family appear here.  
Hero quickly realized what he had done… what he had left behind. It was all out of instinct but… he forgot that he still had to protect them. What has he done… no.

He needed some time to think… they all needed some time to think. Both Mari and Hero left to go sit in the woods. Sunny once again sat on the bench alone. Basil… Aubrey… Kel… please stay strong.

The sun shined brighter than usual that day. Aubrey sat in her cell as a guard quickly approached her with a cart full of mail. “Seems you actually got some mail kid.” She grunted as she tossed Aubrey an envelope. The guard walked away and Aubrey sat there confused on who would send a letter to her. On the cover it stated it was from Kel… but this wasn’t his address. She quickly opened the paper and saw that it was handwritten. Kel never had the greatest of handwriting. Scribbles and doodles would usually fill his letters… but this was different. It seemed frantic, panicked, confused. Aubrey began to read the letter… no it couldn’t be.

  
“Dear Aubrey,  
I don’t know anymore Aubrey… Hero… Hero was dead. What do I do? Everyone is dead. Basil hasn’t awoken yet and you’re… well you’re in jail. They think that I killed Hero, everyone thinks I killed Hero. No one would listen… I’m scared… Hero. Aubrey if I’m arrested we could send letters to each other. I’m sorry I can’t talk to you but maybe the letters could be a replacement. Aubrey, what do I do? Everyone we love is now gone. Basil’s the only one out there for us and even he hasn’t recovered yet. Hopefully… everything goes well. I’m sorry.  
Love Kel,  
P.S any prison tips?”

  
Hero.. was dead? No Hero was the strongest out of all of them. He was the most mature and successful, what… what were they going to do now. He promised them that he would take care of them, that he would be there when they needed him the most. So where was he? Why does this keep happening to them? What did they do wrong? They just wanted to be happy but apparently that pissed something off. Aubrey didn't leave her cell that day. She would've been punished but the other inmates realized that something was off and did their best to distract the guards. They all knew the pain of losing someone... and they weren't going to let the guards make it worse for this little girl.

Kel sat in a white room. There seemed to be some sort of mirror behind him. Two chairs and a desk sat in the middle which seemed to be quite bruised from constant banging. A man pulled up a chair in front of him, his eyes seemed cold and dead... just like Hero's. He had commanded Kel to take a seat which was strange since he was already seated.  
"Alright kid just tell us what you saw," the man scoffed at Kel as he adjusted his sunglasses.  
"Well... I went to visit my friends grave... it was supposed to be a quick hello like I always do but... but this time my brother was there." Kel responded... he still couldn't believe that Hero was dead.  
"Did you see anyone else there? A weapon maybe? Or is there something else you're not telling us."  
"I... I saw a knife in his hand... it was plunged inside of him, I tried to pull it out to save him but it was stuck in deep."  
"Or... did you plunge the knife into him by accident?"  
"No... no I would never. He's my dear brother, I couldn't hurt him even if I tried."  
"Calm down kid no need to get hostile here."  
"No he's not dead is he? He's out there right? They saved him at the hospital?"  
"Kid you're not listening to us, calm down you still have some explaining to do."  
Nothing made sense for Kel anymore. Why was he here? Why wasn't Hero here to defend him. Why did this keep happening to them... what did they do wrong?


	5. Chapter 5 (The "Good" Ending)

Basil lied in his hospital room. Unresponsive to all the chaos going around him. Poly sat next to him, holding his hand. His last family member had passed away already. Poly was all Basil had left, she had to take care of him… somehow. “Basil, please wake up. I miss you, we all miss you.” She begged him. The hospital bills were piling up, poly didn’t have a stable income. At best she could keep Basil in the hospital for a month… at worst a week.

But how much longer could she be there for him. She would die for him but… would that be enough? She was unsure anymore… no one was. All she could do now was pray. Pray that he would come back, pray that everything would go back to normal, pray that… that they would find happiness.

Sunny sat alone on the bench once more. He had his sister again, she had Hero and him… but they left so much behind. How would Mari react if someone else came through that mist. One more of their friends… dead because of the guilt they caused. “Basil…” Sunny whispered as he looked out into the mist. He could still remember the shock on his face as he fell from the building. Pure fear and hatred seeped through his eyes. How could he leave him like that, a selfish choice just so he could pass on his guilt all to Basil….what kind of friend was he?

Sunny put his hands in his pocket, a habit he had grabbed from Mari. He felt a crinkle on his hand, a small paper like object. He pulled it out, it was a picture of him and Basil reading a book…where did he get this photo? They looked so happy, why did he… why did he leave him. Drops of tears began to stain the photo. One by one the photo began to soak. “I...I’m sorry Basil.” Sunny cried as he held the photo. What had he done? How could he apologize to him.

“S...Sunny? Is that you?” A voice called out from the photo. Basil? Was he trapped in the photo? Or had Sunny gone insane once more. “Sunny come back… where did you go?” The voice asked again, it had to be Basil, Sunny would never forget that familiar voice.  
“Basil! Is that you? Where are you right now.” Sunny screamed, why was he talking from a photo?  
“I...I’m not too sure where I am, it’s all dark. Am I dead? Can I see you again?”  
“No Basil… you have to live, n...not you too.”  
“Why do I have to live? Why can’t I join you!?”  
“Basil please… no..”  
“No Sunny I’m done with living with all this guilt. YOU ran away but I had to stay, you made us stay.”  
“I’m… sorry Basil, I was…”  
“I don’t care if you were selfish, are you going to let me join you or torture me again?”  
“Basil no… you can’t join me here… not yet.”  
“...But why, why can’t I join you yet.”  
“There’s, there’s still something I need you to do… please… for me.”  
“S..Sunny I still can’t… no, I… what is it that you want me to do?”  
“P..please keep everyone safe, Basil you’re the only one left that could save them.”  
“Save them from what? What do I have to save them from? Can’t Hero do that?”  
“Hero...Hero can’t save them anymore. Basil it’s just you… please… for us.”  
Basil hesitated, he had never heard Sunny this desperate before. Could he really tell no to his friend. As much as he resented him, as much as he hated his guts for leaving him he was still his friend. Though he was nervous on if he could save them, on whether he should save them he had no other choice. Basil wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he left them behind as well. He wasn’t Sunny, he was stronger. The void began to lighten as Basil slowly opened his eyes, it was time he saved his friends.

Kel sat in his room... alone. He had been proven innocent of Hero's death, the cops found none of Kel's fingerprints on the knife and realized that the body was cold when he had reached it. But Kel had secretly wished they'd take him in, that they'd take him to death row. He had killed Hero... by not being there for him. He knew that Hero was being eaten alive by his guilt, that Mari's death alone had almost killed him but now with Sunny gone... he didn't know what to do. Kel looked over to Hero's side of the room. The bed was still a mess, Hero would usually have his bed made before morning but... he hadn't been the same since Sunny's death.

He was alone... again, last time this happened was when Mari had died. Hero moved to college and Kel was alone. He made new friends and tried his best to forget about the incident... but he always came back. Back to Aubrey, to Basil, and to Sunny. But now... they had taken Hero as well. Everyone... was gone so why does he continue to stay? Is it even worth it anymore?

Hero sat in the woods alone again. It reminded him of when he lost Mari. Alone in his room as tears rolled down his eyes. It was dark again, well it was dark for a while. But at least when he'd lost Mari Kel was there for him. Kel was there to comfort him, even though he was the little brother Hero knew he could rely on him. But now... now Hero was lone again. This time he left Kel alone too. What a terrible brother, leaving your own siblings to mourn for the death you caused. Could he really calm himself an older brother anymore? He left him, abandoned the only hope left on earth just so he could feel peace? No different then what Sunny did.

Hero looked down as he remembered Kel's final words to him, "Hey big bro, let me know if you need something... I'm worried for you." Guess he should've asked him for some help... didn't realize how weak he was. Now that he had gotten Mari back he should've been happy, yet he felt empty. Kel was his sunshine, his reason to live... yet he left him behind. Hero wanted to go back, to tell Kel that he was sorry for leaving him, that it'll never happen again. But once that knife entered him there was no going back. He couldn't magically revive himself... it was over, he left Kel. As Hero cried over his mistake he felt something in his pocket. It was Kel's first baseball. But when did he... no matter, at least he had something to remember his... brother by.

He remembers the day he got this baseball for his brother. It was at the local park, there was a baseball tournament that Hero had participated in, that ball was his first ever homerun... it was special to him. So he gave it to Kel, he wanted his brother to have it, to have protect him when things were rough. Yet here it was back in his hands. "Kel... I'm sorry." Hero cried into the ball. "I... I wish I stayed with you, I wish I could come back for you." Hero held the ball in his hand. It still had both of their names on it, a little scribble of marker. "Hero, please come back... I'm scared." A voice whispered from the ball. It sounded similar to.. KEL! It was Kel's voice no doubt about it. Hero panicked, why was his brothers voice coming from a ball.

  
"K..Kel is that you?" Hero asked to the ball, was he really talking to ball now?  
"I.. I can still here his voice... please Hero if you're out there come back." Kel begged into the void, why did he have to start hearing his brother voice now... why now...  
"Kel... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please forgive me."  
"Hero..? No, you're just a figment of my imagination."  
"No.. Kel I'm your brother I swear,"  
"Then tell me "HERO" why did you...leave me, why did you leave all of us."  
"I... I'm sorry Kel, I was being selfish... and now... now I can't come back."  
"Yeah... you were."  
The conversation settled down, they were relieved to hear each other but.... it wasn't the same, he couldn't be there for him. All because he was sad. Hero laughed as he remember what led to this moment, he really was being selfish wasn't he... for once in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Mari wasn’t sure how to feel. She was happy that Sunny and Hero were here but… it wasn’t what she wished for. She would’ve waited for them to grow old enough to enjoy the best of life, maybe come up here with some good stories of life. Though maybe they might’ve forgotten about her by then. 

But still she would’ve enjoyed them living a fulfilling life much more than what happened here. Mari had found herself near a lake. The afterlife was quite a vibrant place with forests and lakes for anyone to enjoy, though she was the only one here. The lake was her most favorite place since it reminded her of their old hangout spot. 

Peaking into the lake she saw a reflection of herself. A 16 year old girl stared back at her, the future bright and unknowing. She would always wish that she could somehow magically return to earth, to her friends and family. Living out a life of joy and happiness. But her prayers always fell upon deaf ears. No one was here… that’s how it had been for the longest of times.

Picking up a rock she tossed it into the water. Ripples formed around where it bounced, several times the rock found itself skipping across the surface of the water before stopping, sinking into the never ending abyss. She had taught Aubrey how to skip rocks. 

She saw her as her own sister, a bright and sunny beacon of hope and determination. She still missed her, Mari loved Aubrey and Aubrey loved her. Being the only two girls in the group they had a special bond. Was… was Aubrey okay? Hopefully nothing bad had happened to her. 

Mari found herself peering into the lake again, the water still rippling as her reflection began to blur. Then the image changed… the reflection became darker as she noticed the hair turning pink. Who was this? Who… who is she looking at. 

The reflection began to cry and Mari could hear the sobbing. “S...Sunny… Hero…. Mari…why did you guys have to leave…” The girl cried into her hand. Her voice sounded familiar, was… was this Aubrey? Mari watched as the girl seemed to grab some sort of makeshift shank. What.. was she doing… no no, she wasn’t going to let this happen. “STOP!” Mari shouted into the water out of pure desperation. 

Aubrey stopped, was this.. Mari’s voice? No it can’t she’s dead… everyone’s dead. But soon she could see them again right? Right? She brought the shank back up to her throat, with this she could end it all right now. 

“Aubrey please, no stop it’s me Mari, please don’t do this.” Mari’s voice ranged throughout Aubrey’s head. “M...Mari? Where… where are you? W..Who are you?” Aubrey as she looked around the room. She was alone, she had always been alone. “I’m dead Aubrey… I’ve been dead for a long time. But you don’t have to be… please.” Mari begged into the reflection. 

“Why not, why can’t I be dead? Sunny’s dead and now Hero’s dead… why should I be alive?” Aubrey asked, there was nothing left for her on this earth. No family, no friends, nothing. Aubrey...there’s still people that need your help, you know exactly who I’m talking about. I… I can’t bear to see anymore of you guys join me here… please live, live for me.” Mari began to cry, her tears piercing through the lake and onto Aubrey’s hand. 

“I… what can I do Mari, I… I’m still in prison, I…don’t know anymore.” Aubrey asked as she laid her shank down. 

“Trust me, it’ll all get better soon, you just have to live. Live long enough to save Kel, to save Basil, and to save me…” Mari said as the reflection began to blur once more. “Seems I have to go soon, I promise you I’ll talk to you again, just please don’t come here till then. You got this Aubrey.” 

With that Mari’s voice went silent. Aubrey was unsure what to do, she could join her friends sure but… would Mari still love her if she did? She wasn’t selfish like Hero or Sunny, no she still had her friends… she had to save them.


	7. Chapter 7

Kel sat in his bedroom all alone. His pillow was covered in tears. For once his parents cared about him, they knocked on his door to check if he was ok. They’ve messed up once and didn’t want to make the same mistake once more. But perhaps it was too late to start carrying for Kel.

Depression was something foreign for Kel. He was the happy one, the one who brought sunshine to even the darkest corners of life. His brother was always his motivation to smile and vice versa. But now, everything was different. There was no sunshine left to keep the darkness from expanding, he had never felt this alone before.

Kel didn’t want to live anymore, he had no reason to do so. He couldn’t save Aubrey nor Basil, hell he couldn’t even save himself. Just like that it whispered to him. Something he had subdued a long time ago. A demon that haunted him for too long. His own brother… Hero.

This Hero wasn’t like his brother. He was hurtful to Kel, judging every action and word Kel spoke. A beast that had spawned when the real Hero had… yelled at him. Trauma sinked in as this sick creature that wore the mask of his brother formed itself on his bed. It judged him, a failure who couldn’t save his own brother… and it was right.

So Kel sat alone again, not really sure where to go from here. Usually Hero would be here to comfort him, to tell him it was alright. Hearing his voice again reminded how much he missed his brother. Just imagine he’s back at college… it’ll all be alright.

Aubrey sat in her cell alone. She hadn’t been assigned a new cellmate since faraway wasn’t really known for its criminals. In fact the entire prison felt desolate. Only a hand full of people actually roamed the halls of the prison. The others, they were probably ancient spirits.

That’s what Aubrey felt like she was, a spirit. She could scream but no one would listen, she could pray but no one would answer, and most importantly… she could cry but no one would comfort her. She pondered everyday whether this would be her last but with Mari’s cry the days just became longer

She still looks up into the ceiling from time to time hoping that Mari would come back. To hear her sweet voice again, to hear her say it was going to be okay, that she would be out of the prison and could be happy again. But the room was always silent. 

But Aubrey waited. Mari had promised her that it would all be okay, that she just needed to wait a little longer. She would wait. One day someone would free her, to let her go and see her friends again. Though there were only the three of them left they still needed each other. 

Mari returned to the bench first. Sunny was still sitting there not sure what had happened, did… did he just talk to Basil? Perhaps Mari knew something about this. But Mari didn’t look as if she was ready to hear such news… she was dealing with something herself.

Hero exited the forest to see the siblings sitting next to each other. He could see the tears in their eyes as he approached closer. Perhaps… perhaps they regret their actions. He knew that feeling quite well and now… now it was consuming him. But he wouldn’t give up yet, not until he knew his brother was safe. Maybe then he could finally take it easy.

So now the three sat together on the bench, no words were spoken, no action was taken, but they all knew what had happened. They all felt the same pain and regret. But most importantly they all knew what had to be done.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunny decided maybe it was time he took a walk around the afterlife. He was a little interested in seeing how things were after death and to be honest he wanted to see if he could somehow return back to earth.

The afterlife was peaceful. Most of the land was covered in trees and rivers. Barley any wind blew across the vast field. Silence filled much of the void. Though the light mist did feel great on Sunny’s skin. 

As he walked deeper into the forest a familiar lake appeared in the distance. It was… their old hangout spot? Everything was there, Mari’s picnic basket, the puzzle pieces they left there, and most importantly… that strange statue that always looked over them. Through better or for worse.

Why did he naturally return here? This place… he always hated this place. They had memories here which tormented him, grasped at his very being. Once Mari died there was a reason why this place was abandoned. No one could dare come back… and remember the pain.

Sunny sat by the lake, he missed his friends… he really did. Mari and Hero were here but, Kel… Aubrey… and Basil. He left them, selfishly. Could he even call himself a friend anymore? He had died but wished he could die again, just stop existing. Like that the forest silence enveloped Sunny as he sat alone, adding a few drops of tears to the wide open lake.

Hero and Mari sat on the bench together. They… they missed this moment. But, did they deserve it? Their hands touched but it didn’t feel right. Hero wanted to talk to Mari but… he was ashamed, he wasn’t someone Mari could be proud of. 

A few more minutes passed as they sat silently together. Mari was the first to break the silence. Out of nowhere she broke into tears. Perhaps it was the guilt of seeing her brother and Hero… or the guilt of leaving behind everyone broken and scared. Whatever it was Mari couldn’t handle it.

Suddenly she felt a jacket over her shoulder. A black parker just like… the one Hero wore. She looked over to him only to be greeted by a concerned look from Hero. He was holding her hand as he looked into her eyes to see she was okay. Asking if there was anything he could do to help her without a single word spoken.

This was what she wanted, someone to care for her, to be there for her when things were bad. She… she couldn’t stop herself from hugging him. No matter how much she hated him for leaving everyone, for lingering onto her, and most importantly for being here she couldn’t stop loving him. Their hearts became closer as they clenched to each other tighter and tighter. They feared letting go, of losing each other again. Mari began to sob on Hero’s shoulder, she wasn’t sure if this was real anymore, if she was dreaming again. She begged Hero to let her stay like this for a little while, to assure her that he was real. 

Mari fell asleep after crying for a while. Hero let her rest on his lap as she sat looking off into the distance. Looking down and seeing Mari’s face again he felt comfort. Though something still lingered behind him, guilt. “Hello again Henry.” The guilt greeted him. This was going to be a rough time.


End file.
